


What If I Stay?

by booshangel



Category: The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Baby Boosh, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Overthinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booshangel/pseuds/booshangel
Summary: "He looked over at Noel and the pair simply stared at each other for a moment. He realised he had no idea what to say to Noel for quite possibly the first time since they'd started writing together. Whilst nothing had actually happened, he felt their night had been intimate in a way he hadn't really experienced before. Noel seemed unsure, looking much different to his usual smiley, confident self. He looked worried, scared almost."Noel and Julian have been writing together for a few months, but this is the first time they've accidently fallen asleep together. Both want Noel to stay the night again, but being the dysfunctional pair they are, neither is sure how to get what they want.~~~Smut is in the second chapter. I'll be posting that next week.This is my first ever fanfic so I'm a little nervous, but I love thinking about what could have happened in Baby Boosh times!! I hope  people like it :)
Relationships: Julian Barratt/Noel Fielding
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

The sun had slowly started to make its way through the curtains and added a warmth to the room that had not been there the night before. Julian tried to open his eyes, but he wasn't known for being too much of a morning person. Especially when the body pressed against his was holding him close and it felt so good…

His eyes snapped open immediately. Why on earth was Noel asleep in his bed? Let alone cuddled up to him, sound asleep and looking rather content if he must say so himself. Julian tried to steady his breathing and stop his heart from literally beating straight out of his chest. As much as he was a little terrified, the protective side of him kicked back in quite quickly and he knew he didn't want to disturb Noel. Not when he looked so at peace on Julian's chest, so beautiful.

_Beautiful?_ Julian wondered at what point he'd started to think of Noel as _beautiful_. Noel was Julian's comedy partner. His comedy partner with crooked teeth, hair that looked like it was on backwards and a nose that definitely should have been broken even if Noel insisted it hadn't been. But there was something about him. Something about the way his bright blue eyes would light up when Julian entered the room, smiling over at him as though they really were in a world of their own. Julian swore sometimes he could see an actual sparkle in those eyes, almost like they were made of stars. He liked to imagine that Noel reserved that look for him. Like he was the only one that could make Noel smile so openly and unguarded with just his presence. At times it didn't seem like it was just imaginary, Noel genuinely did seem to crave Julian's attention and approval and he had basically stalked him for a while. He couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of affection for the younger man intertwined with him. He really did love him, and if he happened to think his comedy partner was rather beautiful, well, there's nothing wrong with that. No sir.

Julian was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when Noel stirred and made a few happy noises in his sleep. Julian smiled to himself and pulled him closer. _I suppose I could fall back to sleep for a while_ , he thought. He ended up sleeping much better than usual with the feeling of Noel breathing next to him.

~~~

A couple of hours later, both men were startled awake by crashing pots and pans. Julian quickly realised his flatmates must be cooking breakfast and were not doing an overly successful job of it.

He looked over at Noel and the pair simply stared at each other for a moment. He realised he had no idea what to say to Noel for quite possibly the first time since they'd started writing together. Whilst nothing had actually happened, he felt their night had been intimate in a way he hadn't really experienced before. Noel seemed unsure, looking much different to his usual smiley, confident self. He looked worried, scared almost.

"Sorry I fell asleep, Ju. Guess I'm just not used to such a comfy bed, I take back my complaints about it being a second floor," Noel awkwardly laughed.

Julian couldn't help but smile at him, still unsure how to voice what he was feeling but hoping that Noel would understand he wasn't annoyed at him for staying the night. Noel seemed to get the message and smiled back at him and for a moment, Julian thought he couldn't possibly be any luckier to have Noel next to him. He wasn't aware of it then, but there would be millions of moments throughout the rest of his life when he would look at Noel and see his entire world in those big blue eyes, and he would secretly wonder to himself what good deeds he'd done in his previous life to deserve someone so precious.

Before the moment dragged out too much and became awkward, Julian asked Noel if he'd like a cup of tea.

"That'd be genius, thanks!" 

~~~

Wandering into the kitchen, Julian was met with suspicious glances. He knew what it looked like, Noel spending all day in his room, laughing and calling him a genius before sleeping in his bed all night. But Julian barely understood how he felt about Noel himself, so it seemed a little pointless to try and explain it to his mates. He wondered how Noel was feeling this morning, if he too felt the strange pull between them. It made Julian uneasy and feel a little bit sick that he may be in this alone. He wanted to be something special to Noel.

It would have eased his nerves to know that back in his bedroom, Noel was laying in his bed smiling like a school girl whose crush had just asked them to prom. He was in Julian's bed, under Julian's covers, in Julian's room that smelt like Julian whilst Julian was making him tea. There was so much Julian for Noel to wrap himself up in that he worried he might physically explode with happiness. He thought about putting on Julian's jumper and claiming he was cold, but with the sun fully risen the room was quite warm, and he didn't want to seem too eager. Julian didn't know any of this though, and so when he walked back to the room, tea finally made, he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous opening the door.

~~~

"Cheers Ju," Noel said as Julian handed over the tea. He sat back down on the bed and they drank in silence for a couple of minutes. Julian suddenly realised that the notepads and pens they'd been using last night were all neatly stacked on his very small desk, and that the curtains had been pulled closed.

"I don't remember - " he started whilst looking rather confused.

"Oh yeah, I hope you don't mind? You fell asleep and I kinda didn't want to get a cab home cause it was like two in the morning y'know? I was too tired for that so I thought I'd just tidy up in here cause I know you like everything in its place and that and then your bed was so comfy I thought I'd just nap with you…" Noel trailed off looking a bit uncomfortable, realising he may have rambled on a bit too much when all he'd had to say was, "oh yeah, I tidied up".

Julian actually looked adorably pleased though, as if he'd read between the lines of what Noel had said and realised what he actually meant was, 'I did something nice for you and then wanted to stay with you, please be okay with that'.

"Uhh thanks, Noel. You even put the pens in the right colour order, a true stationary mastermind sir," he winked at Noel and saw the younger man rapidly turn a dark shade of red.

"Wouldn't want to let you down, eh Ju?" He smiled back at Julian, but they both felt the weight of his words hang heavily between them.

"Like you ever could, Little Man." The adoration in Noel's eyes at his response made Julian's heart flip and stomach turn and before he knew what he was doing, he was leaning over and putting an arm around Noel. Much to his relief, Noel immediately snuggled up to him, making little happy sounds.

_Little Man? That's new_ , Noel thought. He had never been happier to be given a nickname before.

"So, are you up for another day of writing? I feel like we really started to get something good last night. Only if you're free of course," Julian quickly added, "wouldn't want to keep you all to myself."

"Of course you would," Noel cheekily grinned up at him, a playful and maybe flirtatious look in his eye? Julian wasn't sure, but he knew instantly that he liked that look. That he would do anything to keep Noel looking at him like that.

"Well, I suppose you're alright. Maybe even bordering on," he dramatically cleared his throat, "genius." He smirked at Noel who had started giggling at Julian. As much as Noel overused the word, he seemed to call everything but himself a genius. A little bit of Julian really did want Noel to know he was a genius.

"True, I am pretty amazing. I guess I'll let you have me for another day, as long as I get unlimited cups of tea."

"Yes, sir."

Today was going to be a good day.

~~~

Hours later, they'd written pages of work, drank four cups of tea each and had finally realised they should probably eat something.

Noel seemed to think that raspberry bootlaces and flying saucers counted as actual food, so Julian made them both a couple of cheese rolls and tried to educate Noel on the benefit of carbohydrates. Noel tuned out almost instantly until Julian screwed up some paper and threw it at him. Noel sheepishly smiled and made an exaggerated show of eating his roll and making lots of sarcastic 'mmm, yum' noises.

"Shut up you little titbox." Noel smirked and stuck his tongue out.

They continued to write until their stomachs hurt from laughing and they could barely breathe. As the evening settled in around them, Julian ordered them a Chinese for dinner and they ate happily, enjoying being the sole focus of each other's attention.

By the time it hit eleven, Noel was laying on his stomach and doodling some of the characters they'd created and Julian had dug out his guitar and started strumming some random melodies. One of his flatmates yelled at them to be quiet and it was only then that they both realised the time. Noel was perfectly aware that there was no proper reason for him needing to stay tonight as well. They'd completed a kind of first draft today, so Noel knew it would be best to leave it for a few days before coming back to edit it. However, he wanted to stay. Really, really, _really_ wanted to stay. He wasn't even sure why, all he knew is that he hadn't had a sleep that good since, well, forever. There was something about Julian that made him feel safe and like he could just be himself and that was enough. But he also made him nervous and gave him stupid little butterflies. Julian was hard to read. Noel had spent every waking second trying to commit all of his facial expressions and different tones of voice to memory in order to try and figure him out, but they'd only been writing together a few months and he knew it was going to take a lot longer than that.

He wanted to outright ask Julian what he thought of last night and if he could stay again. Noel was an open book, he said what he thought without usually considering the consequences too much. But he felt sure that his usual approach wouldn't work with Julian. For a man that seemed relatively sure of himself, he frightened easily. Noel imagined Julian would look like a deer caught in the headlights if Noel just went, "hey Ju, I really liked cuddling you to sleep. Wanna do it again?" The result would probably be a panicked Julian telling him it's getting late and calling him a cab. And that would be before Noel managed to mention that he may have a teeny tiny crush on him. Yeah, he needed a more subtle approach.

Unbeknownst to Noel, Julian was secretly hoping they'd just accidently fall asleep again and then they could cuddle without having to talk about it right now. Julian knew what he wanted, but never seemed to be able to find the words to express those desires. He knew Noel ignited many different desires in him: the desire to write and create, the desire to protect him, the desire to make him laugh, and maybe some other ones that he felt were a tad inappropriate to mention.

Looking up, he could see Noel had that concentrated, slightly determined look on his face and he guessed it probably wasn't about his drawings. He wanted Noel to stay, he really did, but should he? Surely it wasn't right to want your best mate to share your bed and cuddle you to sleep? _A best mate_ , Julian pointed out to himself, _that you haven't even known that long. And hold on, at what point did you start calling him your best mate?_

"Julian?" The sound of Noel's voice shook him from his thoughts. "I'm a bit tired."

Julian wasn't really sure what to say to that. Was that a hint he wanted to go to bed right now? Or that he wanted to leave and go home? Or was this Noel just being Noel and telling him something pointless because he could?

"Um. Yeah, me too." _Oh for fuck sake Julian, think of something better to say to him. Think._ "Should probably start clearing this away". He groaned internally at his own uselessness.

Noel picked up the pads and pens and put them once again on the desk before looking expectantly at Julian, who hadn't really thought about how little time it would take to move two pads and six pens.

Noel walked across the room and closed the curtains and Julian held his breath. _Does this mean he's staying?_ He thought to himself hopefully.

"Do you think I could have a shower Julian? Just I've been in these clothes for two days and there's definitely more Chinese on this top now than there is clean material." He grinned as Julian chuckled, remembering Noel spluttering on some chow mein after he'd made him laugh too hard.

"Yeah of course. Don't take forever though because I'll have one after you."

"Cheers Ju! Do you have any clothes I could put on after?" It was a sneaky way of getting what he wanted earlier. It would have been weird to have just put Julian's jumper on, but using the excuse of dirty clothes seemed much less personal. He smiled and said thanks as Julian nodded, and then headed towards the bathroom.

Julian immediately went into panic mode as the door closed. Noel was in his shower and was going to be wearing his clothes. Boyfriends lent their girlfriends shirts and jumpers and that was cute. Girls shared clothes all the time. Two men who hadn't known each other for that long but who understood each other like no one ever had before - did they share clothes? Julian tried to reason with himself, he was probably just overreacting. But something in Noel's expression had looked serious. As though he realised maybe this was a bit weird too, but ultimately liked it? He had so many questions, but no idea how to ask them, and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know the answers anyway.

~~~

When Noel returned in just a towel around his waist and his hair wet and messy, Julian just about died. Noel was attractive, there wasn't any getting around it. Only this morning he'd been thinking about how beautiful he was. But that had been okay, that was simply appreciating something. The problem was that Julian didn't seem to be just _appreciating_ the sight in front of him, and much more seemed to be _wanting_ it. Badly. He suddenly felt very hot and didn't know what to say or do with his hands and the worst thing was that Noel seemed to pick up on this, his lips ever so slightly pulled into a smirk.

"So…" Noel said, "you got any clothes Big Man? Could probably wear one of your shirts as a night dress." They both smiled a little at Noel's use of 'Big Man'.

_So he does seem to be staying the night then,_ Julian thought, _and now we have nicknames for each other..._ He walked over to his wardrobe and found a slightly older shirt that was a bit more comfy and handed it to Noel. _What's he going to wear on his bottom half?!_

Noel, as expected, joked that it looked like it had come from a geography teachers cupboard, but nevertheless, seemed quite excited at the prospect of wearing it.

"I'm not sure any of my trousers will fit you so…" Julian trailed off, unsure how he was planning on finishing that.

"S'alright. I can just go commando, much comfier anyway." Noel grinned before continuing, "just don't go touching me up in the night, yeah? I know I can be quite hard to resist." He winked and sat on the bed, wondering why on earth those words had just left his mouth and _oh god Julian is going to kick me out._

Julian froze. He had no idea how to respond to that. Did Noel not like them cuddling last night and this was a jokey hint for Julian to stay away this time? But if so, why was he clearly staying? Or did Noel _want_ Julian to touch him? Julian wasn't really sure how he felt about that, but he figured that the fact he was seriously considering it and not thinking 'ew no, that's my best mate', may indicate that there was at least some curiosity there.

The silence had started to get a bit uncomfortable, and before Julian could stop himself he blurted out, "so you're staying then?" He winced as he heard himself say it. It sounded much more aggressive than he'd wanted it to.

"Um, well. I can go home if you want? It's just a bit late and you seemed alright with it last night?" Noel looked very young, and very unsure. Completely different to the Noel that had been teasing and flirting with him only thirty seconds before. At Julian's lack of reply he quickly said, "no of course, I've been here too long! Sorry Ju, probably my parents, right? Always had people round all the time, I forget it's not normal." It was a cheap shot at trying to clear the tension, and whilst Noel smiled, his eyes looked sad and disappointed. Julian didn't know a lot right now, but he knew that he didn't like Noel looking so deflated.

"No it's okay, I was just checking. I wouldn't make you go home with wet hair anyway, it's freezing out there. Couldn't have you catching a cold, no sir." It really wasn't freezing, and Noel could very quickly dry his hair, so he figured this was Julian's attempt at telling him he wanted Noel to stay. His smile was radiant and once Julian had left to go shower, he excitedly put on Julian's shirt and snuggled up under the covers. He knew he was being silly, but no one had ever made him feel like Julian did. It made him dizzy and his heart do somersaults. But he liked it. He liked Julian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just smut with a lot of feelings.
> 
> It's my first time writing smut so I'm a little nervous but I hope you enjoy it!

Julian hadn't thought this through. Noel had time to change while he showered, but he hadn't brought his pyjamas into the bathroom with him which meant he had to go back into his bedroom to get ready for bed. He'd finished showering five minutes ago, but was too busy having a bit of a meltdown to leave the bathroom. Was he supposed to get his pyjamas and go back to the bathroom to change? Or ask Noel to look away and then change in his room? Why did he even care?

  
Deciding that he was a strong, Northern man of action, he walked back into the bedroom in his towel and picked up his pyjamas. Then he froze, remembering he hadn't actually decided where he was getting changed before he'd stormed out of the bathroom. He could feel Noel's eyes on him, and for a split second considered just getting naked right there. He had nothing to be ashamed of after all, his body was perfectly fine.

  
_Noel was suddenly in front of him and running his hands over Julian's chest. He kissed the older man deeply, before slowly sinking to his knees, his big blue eyes flirtatious as he looked up at his best friend and opened his mouth and_ \- Julian almost choked when his senses hit and he stumbled back into reality.

  
"Hey Ju, you've been staring at that t-shirt for a while now. If you're not careful, your intense staring will give it the energy to come to life and before you know it, it'll be strangling you, and I'm too comfy to come save you."

  
Noel's rambling put him at ease a little. He turned around and grinned at a pleased looking Noel, before continuing the strange conversation, eager to forget his mind's betrayal of their friendship.

  
"Ah you see, Mr T-shirt is not as strong as he looks. We are currently having a staring contest, and I'll have you know that I am most definitely winning. Nobody beats Julian Barratt at a staring contest, no sir they do not." Noel giggled and started to slowly crawl up the bed. _Definitely not sexy_ , Julian thought to himself. _Just friends_.

  
"I beg to differ. I'd smash you at a staring contest."

  
"Oh you'd smash me would you? Smash me real hard?"

  
"Yeah I would, I'd smash you like you'd never been smashed before." Julian internally winced at something down below's interest in Noel's words. _Get a grip_.

  
"Well come on then Fielding, show me what you've got."

  
Julian sat on the bed next to him and counted down from three. Let the staring begin.

  
Julian had expected them to start laughing pretty quickly. The entire situation was ridiculous. Two grown men having a staring contest like they were ten years old, all because Julian couldn't work out how to dress himself in front of his friend without having a meltdown or getting hard.

  
But the laughter didn't come. Whilst Noel seemed to find something funny in pretty much every situation, Julian didn't find any humour in his eyes. He felt exposed and bare, and that was before he remembered he was only wearing a towel. It felt like Noel was looking straight into his soul, trying to read the thoughts he'd locked tightly into a box ever since he knew what the word emotion meant. He felt vulnerable, and when Julian Barratt felt vulnerable, he ran. Only this time, it didn't feel so dangerous. Something about the way Noel studied him made him feel safe.

  
It took him a few seconds to realise that they had both blinked, neither one having a clue who had won. But still they carried on staring, as though properly seeing each other for the first time.

  
A door slammed shut as one of Julian's flatmates went to the bathroom, and both men jumped a little before looking rather nervous. Noel broke the tension by stating that they were both utterly shit at staring contests, and that Julian should hurry up and get dressed before the staring genius t-shirt tried to murder them both. Julian laughed and politely asked Noel to turn away while he changed.

  
"Ahh dammit. You mean I'm not getting a little strip tease? You're disappointing Barratt, I'll have to find another jazzy comedian bordering on thirty to dance for me now." He smirked and turned away, leaving Julian amused but also blushing and secretly hoping Noel would never find another jazzy comedian to be his friend. He conveniently ignored the part about the strip tease and the dancing. _Best friend_ , he repeated in his head for what seemed like the millionth time, although he wasn't sure he'd really heard himself.

  
Noel meanwhile was attempting to give himself a talking to whilst staring at the wall. _Why do you keep flirting with him?_ It was a question he already knew the answer to, but denial was a wonderful thing. Julian was the best thing to ever happen to him. They were going to write the new Goodies! They were going to be best friends forever! _Do not fuck this up_ , he thought to himself, ignoring the part of his brain that annoyingly supplied the, ' _fuck him instead, yeah?_ '

  
Although he couldn't help noticing that Julian didn't look too put out with Noel's blatant teasing; sure he seemed shocked and a bit unsure how to respond, but the way his lips curved into an almost smile gave Noel the impression that he might just be enjoying it a little bit.

  
~~~

  
They'd been laying in silence for about ten minutes. Julian had crawled into bed and immediately turned off the lamp, but Noel didn't really want to sleep yet. Not when him and Julian could be talking, laughing, telling secrets, holding hands, cuddling, kissing, touching...

  
Noel was restless. He started tossing and turning trying to get comfy, but he'd gotten himself a bit too hot and was finding it all a bit difficult. Plus, he was trying to keep Julian's shirt below his waist so that he wouldn't accidentally wake him up with a touch of something Julian probably didn't want to feel.

  
"Well you're a joy to sleep with," muttered Julian in what was a poor attempt to sound sarcastic, and actually just sounded incredibly fond.

  
"I can't get comfy. I think I need a big Northern teddy bear to cuddle me," He teased, hoping for a repeat of last night and praying he hadn't gone too far.

  
Julian didn't seem freaked out, thankfully. He simply replied, "bold of you to assume I like you enough to move".

  
Noel took this as permission to turn over and cuddle himself up to Julian. "Fine then, I'll do all the moving. I guess one of us has to be the athlete here." He grinned up at Julian, with his head now on the older man's chest, and was relieved when Julian smiled down at him and told him he'd have to start eating vegetables if he wanted to be an athlete.

  
They lay awake whispering in the dark a little longer, talking about the most random of things. Julian couldn't work out how they'd managed to go from their childhoods, to ' _Mick Jagger basically is God though, he's genius_ ', to end up on the topic of what cavemen thought stars were, and ' _why d'ya think they drew so many dicks on the wall Julian?_ '

  
Noel was certainly entertaining, that was for sure. Julian found himself thinking that he'd be content for Noel to stay here every night, forever. Which was incredibly naive, he quickly reminded himself. But Noel made anything seem possible.

  
He finally felt Noel's breathing start to slow, and without thinking too much into why he wanted to do it, he leant down and placed a light kiss on the top of Noel's head. Noel nuzzled into Julian's chest, almost like a cat, and he felt the small smile on Noel's lips.

  
"G'night Ju," Noel whispered.

  
"Night Little Man."

  
He'd just started to drift off when Noel lifted himself off of Julian slightly. There was only a small space between them, but Julian immediately missed the contact.

  
"You okay?" He asked Noel, who was managing to appear sleepy but still looking at him quite intently.

  
"Mmm." He replied, "I'm just not very good at being subtle y'know? I don't want to scare you or nothing, but can I ask you a question?"

  
"Sure," Julian forced out, already scared at what Noel might ask.

  
"Can I kiss you?" Noel looked completely vulnerable. Before he could properly weigh up the pros and cons, Julian was nervously nodding, a small whisper of "yes" escaping his lips.

  
He saw a brief flash of white teeth as Noel smiled, and then he was leaning down and pressing his lips against Julian's. For a second, it felt like the world was spinning. Noel's lips were soft, and tasted vaguely of raspberry from the lip balm he carried around. Noel's hand cautiously reached up and cupped Julian's face, his thumb lightly brushing over his cheek. He pulled away for a second, giggling at Julian leaning up to try and kiss him again.

  
"Ju?"

  
"Mmm?"

  
"This is well weird, ain't it? I like weird," he smirked at Julian who rolled his eyes.

  
"Only you would stop a good kiss to tell someone you like weird things."

  
"Good kiss, huh? You flatter me Barratt. I think I'll keep you."

  
"Does keeping me involve carrying on with said kiss?" He didn't mean to sound desperate, he really didn't, but Noel was looking at him so lovingly and he didn't know what to do with himself besides kiss Noel like his life depended on it.

  
"S'pose," Noel smiled and recaptured Julian's lips, this time with a little bit more force. Julian tangled one hand in Noel's hair and the other started rubbing small circles on Noel's back. Noel ran his tongue along Julian's top lip and lightly tugged at his bottom one. Julian couldn't stop himself from gasping, and Noel seized the opportunity to deepen the kiss, slowly licking his way into Julian's mouth and tasting him. Neither man had ever had a kiss quite like it. It was gentle and intimate, but with a passion and intensity unlike anything they'd experienced before.

  
Julian pulled Noel on top of him so that he was straddling his hips, naked against Julian's pyjama bottoms. Noel was big, Julian realised. For such a little body, he sure had some surprises. He was also achingly hard, so before he could change his mind, Julian moved his hand from Noel's back down to his hip, and pushed himself up to lightly grind against Noel's cock. Both men moaned and any trace of sleepiness quickly evaporated. Julian began lightly running his fingertips up and down Noel's thigh, earning him a delightful shiver from the younger man.

  
After what could have been twenty seconds or twenty minutes, Noel started tugging at the bottom of Julian's t-shirt so he sat up to let Noel remove it. Before their lips met again, Noel kissed down Julian's jaw and whispered into his ear, his fingers lightly tracing Julian's bare skin, from his cheeks down to his chest.

  
"I want you, Ju."

  
Those words went straight to his cock, and he responded by unbuttoning Noel's shirt. He decided in that moment that Noel could keep it, it looked better on him anyway. Noel was still rocking against him and he started to worry that this was all going to be over very quickly, but then again, Noel didn't look overly composed either. He pushed the long sleeves down Noel's arms as he straddled Julian, and placed gentle kisses all around his collarbone and shoulders. He moved down to eagerly lick at each of Noel's nipples, feeling them harden with every flick of his tongue. Noel was letting out lots of little 'oh's, and as Julian started kissing his way up Noel's chest and neck towards his lips, Noel whimpered and Julian genuinely thought he might come from that sound alone.

  
When their lips met again, the kiss was messy and full of hunger. Julian ran his hands through Noel's hair and lightly pulled, earning him a gasp and a more forceful thrust of Noel's hips. Noel removed his hands from around Julian's neck, pushing him back down onto the bed. Noel pulled away and started to kiss down Julian's body, feeling his cock getting harder and harder with every bit of Julian's skin his lips touched. He knew that Julian was attractive, but he had no idea how it would feel to be allowed to worship his body up close. Noel took his time, exploring and leaving little red marks as an attempt to claim the man he knew he was slowly falling in love with.

  
"Fucking hell, you're gorgeous Julian."

  
When Noel reached his pyjama bottoms, he could feel the heat from Julian's cock and lightly kissed it through the fabric. Julian's hips jerked forward and Noel giggled before removing them completely. He wondered if he'd even be able to fit Julian in his mouth, but before he could find out, Julian grabbed his wrists and pulled him back up to kiss him as their naked bodies pressed together.

  
"Need you Ju," Noel whined, "touch me, please".

  
With his hands on Noel's hips, Julian flipped them over so that his body covered Noel's, and he reached between them to take both of their cocks into his hand.

  
"Yes! Juyin, please," Noel cried. Julian would never be able to get used to the way Noel said his name, somehow missing out the second syllable, nor would he let on that it secretly drove him wild.

  
"Gonna make you feel so good," Julian whispered into Noel's ear.

  
Noel wrapped his legs around Julian's waist and let the older man take control as they both thrust into his hand and groaned. Noel couldn't stop his hands from running all over Julian's back, desperate to feel every inch of his skin.

  
Julian began kissing Noel's neck as his head fell back and he closed his eyes in ecstasy. He was so close already, and from the way Julian's cock throbbed against his, he could tell Julian was close too.

  
With his free hand, Julian interlaced his fingers with Noel's, holding their hands firmly next to Noel's head on the pillow. It was such a loving gesture that Noel felt like he could cry with how perfect this all was. He twisted his fingers into Julian's hair and pulled him into a kiss, letting Julian nip at his bottom lip as his big hand worked their cocks.

  
"Open your eyes," Julian whispered against Noel's lips. "I want to see you when you come, Little Man".

  
Noel did as instructed, making sure to commit Julian's words to memory for when he next touched himself, although desperately hoping this would not be the last time they did this. He really had fallen head over heels for the man on top of him. When he met Julian's eyes though, he could see that he wasn't falling alone. Julian may not be a man of many words, but there was no mistaking the way he looked at Noel.

  
"Beautiful," he murmured against Noel's lips. Their mouths were open and panting, too lost in pleasure to continue kissing but wanting to stay as close as possible.

  
Julian was slowly coming undone. Noel was writhing about on the bed beneath him, his delicate frame in juxtaposition to the filth coming out of his mouth. Neither man had ever been so turned on in their lives.

  
Noel kept pleading for ' _more Ju!_ ' though what of, he wasn't sure. He wanted Julian inside of him, but that would mean stopping what they were currently doing and that just wasn't an option. _Next time_ , he thought to himself.

  
When Julian increased the speed of his hand and nipped at his earlobe, Noel knew he wasn't going to last. Julian swiped his thumb over the heads of their cocks and looked directly into Noel's eyes with so much love that he arched his back and came with a shout.

  
"Fuck Juyin! Yesyesyes don't stop ohhh…" Noel quickly became incoherent as he spilled over Julian's hand and cock, his cries almost becoming a sob. It was no surprise to Julian that Noel would be loud in bed, he was loud everywhere, but the sound of Noel coming and screaming his name pushed him over the edge as he continued to stroke them to completion, both men still frantically thrusting into his hand and coming all over their chests.

  
"Fuck, Noel," Julian managed to grit out as he started to loosen his grip whilst they slowly rode out the aftershocks together.

  
After a few moments of pure bliss, Julian grabbed his t-shirt and cleaned them up before collapsing next to Noel on the bed. He wondered how much of that his flatmates had heard before deciding that was a thought he didn't really want to deal with right now.

  
Neither spoke for a few seconds, but then Noel turned to Julian and smiled so wide at him that Julian's heart burst.

  
"That was incredible. Surpassed genius," he grinned.

  
Julian laughed and pulled Noel back to lay on his chest once more. "It really was," he replied, "we should definitely do that more often".

  
Noel giggled and agreed, before slowly and sweetly kissing Julian again.

  
"Y'know, I think I kinda love you a bit Ju," Noel proclaimed. He realised he was off his tits on happiness and was therefore probably being too bold, but they'd just made love right? Noel refused to believe that wasn't making love. And Julian looked more relaxed than he'd ever seen him before, so surely this couldn't have been a bad thing?

  
Surprisingly, Julian seemed to relax further at Noel's confession. "Yeah, annoyingly I think I might love you a little bit too," he replied.

  
Noel jokingly slapped his shoulder and rolled his eyes at Julian finding it 'annoying', but he knew there was no malice behind it. Julian smiled and kissed him lightly on the nose.

  
"Night for real this time," Noel giggled as he snuggled back up to his favourite person and closed his eyes, suddenly overwhelmed with tiredness.

  
"Mmm, sleep well," Julian replied, already falling asleep himself.

  
It became routine after that night that Noel would come over to write, and eventually their laughter would turn into moans of ' _oh yes right there please Ju_ ', and the innocent touches they shared in public would become intoxicating and desperate. But the best part for both men was the bit that came after, where they could lay together as one person and drift off to sleep wrapped around each other. Because in those moments, there was nothing wrong with the world. They were happy and in love, knowing nothing could ever break the bond between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments would be appreciated if you liked it :)


End file.
